


Canis Major

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen are looking for the Great Dog in the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A simple, fluffy story about one way for the boys to discover their feelings for each other. I did actual research for this fic.

Title: Canis Major

Author: J-Luv

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Rating: PG

Summary: The boys look for the Great Dog in the sky.

Disclaimer: You can’t own real people. You can symbolically buy them on Facebook but yeah, I don’t think the boys are gonna be on there. So no one depicted in this work of fiction belongs to me. Not even Jared. Sigh.

 

 

\----------

 

 

It was a mild winter’s eve, stars twinkling brightly in the Vancouver sky. Jensen Ackles, actor slash self-proclaimed superstar, was lying in the back garden of the house he shared with his best friend Jared Padalecki, looking for the Great Dog star constellation. It wasn't the craziest thing he'd ever done, but he felt pretty damn silly lying there in the darkness looking for a dog in the sky.

 

Not taking his eyes off the sky above him, Jensen brought his hand down to tug on the sleeve of the man lying next to him in a similar position. "I think I found it," he murmured.

 

Silence.

 

"Jared?" Jensen inquired, turning his head to see his friend lying spread-eagled on the ground, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. "Jared!" Jensen repeated, a little louder.

 

"Hmm?" came the eventual reply. Jared opened his eyes slowly, blinking and trying to focus on Jensen's face. "Jensen, whaddaya doin' in my b-b-bed?" Jared asked groggily, failing to stifle a yawn.

 

Jensen grinned. "I'm not in your bed dumbass, we’re outside."

 

He watched Jared slowly come to his senses. "Oh right, I remember. Canis Major," Jared said. "You found it??" he sounded more awake now, excited.

 

"Yeah," Jensen smiled. Ever since someone had gotten Jared that book of constellations for his birthday that summer, Jared had been going on about the Canis Major constellation. Apparently regular gravity-constrained dogs were not enough for Jared, he even wanted to familiarize himself with the dogs in the sky. Jensen had of course humored him as always, and had promised to stay up with him and look for the constellation. Of course, that was before Jared had told him that you could only see it in winter. It was absolutely freezing.

 

"Well, I don't see it," Jared pouted, and Jensen laughed. Jared was such a girl sometimes.

 

"Alright, well looking up would be a good start," Jensen teased, pushing Jared’s face sideways to face the sky. He felt rather than saw Jared’s grin, and quickly removed his hand. He felt a flush creep up his cheeks, which was odd considering how cold he was beginning to feel from lying on the freezing ground in the middle of the night. He pointed to the sky and began to describe what Jared should be looking for.

 

"You see that slightly blue star directly above us?" Jensen had always had a hard time directing people's visions, so he scooted a bit closer to his friend to make sure they were looking in the same direction. He felt Jared's sharp intake of breath and his murmur or assent. "To the left of that is an even brighter star – kind of like how I'm to the left of you," Jensen couldn’t help but quip, and he was rewarded with Jared's barking laugh.

 

"You wish, Ackles," Jared grinned, nudging Jensen in the ribs.

 

"Just calling 'em like I see 'em Jared," Jensen replied. 'Well, the blue star is the front leg and the big star marks the dog’s chest, do you see it? The head is that triangle to the left... and then the body is that square..." he was illustrating with his hand, drawing the shape of the dog on the sky, but he was no longer watching what he was doing. He had turned his head to look at Jared, who was following Jensen's arm movements with reverence.

 

"I see it now," Jared whispered. He brought his own hand up, and Jensen was the one to inhale sharply this time as Jared's hand covered his own. "That’s the Sirius star, the big one... it was in my book. Then that's Adhara down there, and the blue one is..."

 

"Mirzam," Jensen finished, watching their hands move together above them.

 

Jared’s eyes found Jensen's in the darkness, and he brought their hands down – but he didn’t remove his hand from Jensen's. "So you have been paying attention," he said softly.

 

Jensen gulped. This felt so odd, lying there together in the semi-darkness, almost like a dream. He felt everything he had told himself not to feel over the past five years rise up in his chest, as he stared into Jared's eyes. He wasn't sure if Jared's eyes darkening was a trick of the light and the shadows... or maybe...

 

It was a tiny shift, two sets of lips in the darkness, but it made a world of difference. Jensen let out an involuntary gasp as Jared leaned over and captured his lips in a soft kiss – it was tentative, a question – and Jensen's answer was to return the kiss in full, pulling Jared's head down towards his own with his free hand and moving his lips over Jared's, sucking on his lower lip and feeling Jared moan in return.

 

They broke apart after what felt like forever. "Jensen..." Jared breathed, and Jensen's vision was momentarily obscured by a white cloud that was Jared's breath hitting the cold Vancouver air.

 

"Jared, I…" I have wanted this for so long? I love you? I want to marry you and adopt dozens of babies and dogs? No words seemed to be able to express everything that Jensen felt at that moment.

 

"I know," Jared whispered simply. "Me too." He grinned down at Jensen and kissed him again. As they broke apart, Jared laughed lightly. "Damn Canis Major making us wait till winter to do this!" Jensen laughed at this, and brought his hand up to touch Jared’s face in wonder.

 

A slight chill from lying on the cold ground brought Jensen back to reality. "You know," he said, smiling slyly. "There's this house I live in with my best friend, it has central heating and very comfortable beds..." he trailed off, seeing a glint spark in Jared's eyes which he was pretty sure was reflected in his own.

 

"Say no more," Jared said. "Let's go. And remind me to thank whoever the hell gave me that constellation book – I told you it would give us an interesting night."

 

Jared and Jensen went back inside, hand in hand, and the stars shone if possible even more brightly above them than before.

 

 

The happy end.


End file.
